mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yasutora Sado
English Jamieson Price | nickname = Chad | aux1 name = Weapon | aux1 = Brazo Derecha de Gigante Brazo Izquierda del Diablo }} is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Bleach created by Tite Kubo. He is an extremely tall teenager who studies in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki. Because Ichigo first read Yasutora's name off a nametag, he pronounced his family name as due to the [[Kanji#Readings|variable pronunciations of kanji]], and Ichigo continues to call him this throughout the story. Conception and development Bleach author Tite Kubo stated that he began creating the characters "from their faces." According to Kubo, Chad "looked like he was of Mexican heritage" so he decided to make him Mexican.Shonen Jump #51. Volume 5, Issue 3. March 2007. VIZ Media. 328. Character outline Personality Chad is a tall teenager of Mexican descent, and appears to be older than he really is. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder that consists of a winged heart and a snake, with a ribbon that reads 'Amore e Morte' ("love and death" in Italian). During his early years, Chad was extremely violent. Exploiting his advantage in size, he intimidated and hit any child who annoyed him. Oscar Joaquin, his grandfather, 'Abuelo' inspired Chad to be gentle. Afterwards, Oscar Joaquin gave Chad an old Mexican coin, which he treasured after Oscar's death. Since then, Chad vowed that he would never fight unless it was to protect others, as instructed — even if his own life was in danger. However, because of his constant involvement with gangsters, Chad gained a reputation as a ruthless gangster himself. Chad is a quiet person with a very kind heart and is sometimes the subject of jokes or bullies because he never fights back, against ordinary humans, or often hollows and Soul Reapers until necessary. Nonetheless, he is treated equally within his group of friends in Karakura (Ichigo, Keigo and Mizuiro). As he and Ichigo have a longtime relationship, having met each other while fighting off a group of bullies. Since then both decided to fight together, Chad becomes determined to train and get stronger in order to aid Ichigo in his fights as Ichigo and his enemies start becoming much stronger than Chad along the series. Chad also has a weakness for cute things, like small animals and Kon, and is one of the few characters that actually treats Kon with any dignity but for the most part ignores him. Besides his physical strength, Chad has also shown to be very intelligent; he ranked 11th out of 322 in school, while Ichigo is ranked 23rd. Abilities When first introduced, Chad had no special powers aside from his unusual strength and endurance. After his encounter with the cockatiel containing the soul of Yūichi Shibata, he starts to detect the approximate locations of spirits and hollows, but cannot fully see them. Only after saving Karin Kurosaki from a hollow, during the hollow-slaying match between Uryū and Ichigo, did Chad begin to fully see spirits. At the same time that he becomes able to clearly see spirits, he also awakes his latent spiritual ability, which manifests as armor on his right arm called the de Gigante''|巨人の右腕（ブラソ・デレチャ・デ・ヒガンテ）|Buraso Derecha De Higante|Spanish for "right arm of the giant". Japanese for "giant's right arm"}}. Note: The Spanish grammar used to refer to Chad's arms is faulty, due to the mixing of grammatical genders. Chad's armor increases his strength beyond its already impressive level, and enables him to fire powerful energy blasts from his fist. After training with Renji, Chad gains an improved version of his armored arm. He also gains a new special attack called To perform it, the flanges on Chad's arm open up and he punches the enemy. While in Hueco Mundo, Chad states that his powers are closer to that of a hollow's and that they were affected by the environment, allowing him to more deeply tap his powers, which manifest as armor on both arms, instead of just his right. In addition, he also gains the ability to move at high speeds in a manner similar to flash steps and sonido. Chad's full-powered right arm is still called the Brazo Derecha de Gigante but is now used for defense instead of offense (though it's still more powerful offensively than his original arm). Brazo Derecha de Gigante becomes a shield that extends from his hand to some distance beyond his forearm with the same intricate pattern as before. Chad's armored left arm, used for attack, is known as the del Diablo''|悪魔の左腕（ブラソ・イスキエルダ・デル・ディアボロ）|Buraso Isukieruda Deru Diaboro|Spanish for "left arm of the devil". Japanese for "Devil's left arm"}}. With this arm, Chad gains a special attack known as , a powerful fist containing energy from all his fingers. Plot overview A few days after Ichigo becomes a Soul Reaper, Chad is offered a cursed cockatiel whose previous owners have all died horrible deaths. The bird is in fact the container for the spirit of a dead child, Yuichi, placed there by a hollow who uses him as bait. Chad is forced to fight the hollow despite not being able to see it, assisted by Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo defeats the hollow then performs Konso on Yuichi. Later on, when Uryū Ishida's duel with Ichigo unleashes a multitude of hollows upon the town, Chad is pressed into battle with another hollow. It is this event that awakens his spiritual powers, which manifest as armor on his right arm. After Rukia is taken back to Soul Society, Chad and Orihime Inoue are trained by Yoruichi Shihouin to consciously call upon their powers when needed. After a week, Chad leaves for Soul Society with Orihime, Uryū, Yoruichi, and Ichigo. When the group is separated once entering Seireitei, Chad ends up alone. Chad meets his match in Shunsui Kyōraku, captain of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13. Kyōraku easily beats Chad, leaving him heavily injured but alive. After being freed by Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th Division, and Rukia is rescued, Uryū, Chad, Ichigo, and Orihime depart for the living world. In Karakura Town, Ichigo, Chad and Orihime are attacked by Ulquiorra Schiffer and Yammy Riyalgo, two of the first arrancars to invade Karakura Town. When the second invasion led by the Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques commences, Chad is attacked by an arrancar but is saved by Ichigo. Noting that he is unable to fight alongside Ichigo, Chad turns to Kisuke Urahara for help, asking for training. After Orihime is captured by Sōsuke Aizen, Chad joins Ichigo and his friends to rescue her from Hueco Mundo. After making their way to Las Noches and the group splits up, Chad runs into the Privaron Espada Gantenbainne Mosqueda. His victory is short-lived, however, as the 5th Espada, Nnoitora Jiruga, severely wounds him and leaves him for dead. Chad and Gantenbainne are eventually found by the Exequias, who plan to finish them off, but Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu interrupt and the former heals him. He later appears with Rukia and Renji to aid Ichigo and fight off the Exequias, but is defeated by the Cero Espada Yammy. Reception Readers from the manga have liked Chad's character, with him appearing in the characters popularity polls from Bleach. In the first poll he ranked 6th with 2,109 votes. However, in following polls he did not appear in the top ten, being replaced by other characters. His character has also been featured in several types of merchandising from Bleach such as action figures, key chains and plush. Various publications from manga, anime and other media have commented on Chad's character, adding praise and criticism. Popcultureshock.com writer Carlos Alexandre praised his character as, like each character, he is very convincing and particularly liked his pacifist attitude despite his appearance. Carlo Santos from Anime News Network (ANN) agreed on this although he found his visual design to be stereotypical, but his personality was unique. Jarred Pine from Mania Entertainment found Chad's reveal of spiritual powers as his favourite from volume 5 of the manga, additionally noting that it does not drag out the story. He also praised how Chad teams up with Ichigo's sister, Karin, in order to fight an attacking Hollow. However, Carl Kimlinger from ANN noted this not to be very surprising for viewers if they have watched other series based on manga from Weekly Shōnen Jump as it is common theme in those series. Bryce Coulter from Mania praised Chad's fight against Shunsui Kyoraku, noting his pacifist attitude along with Shunsui's as well as his flashback which intensifies his friendship with Ichigo. References Category:Anime and manga characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Anime and manga characters with superhuman strength Category:Bleach characters Category:Fictional Mexican people ar:ياستورا سادو es:Chad (Bleach) eo:Sado Yasutora it:Yasutora Sado la:Yasutora Sado hu:Szado Jaszutora ms:Sado "Chad" Yasutora nl:Yasutora Sado ja:茶渡泰虎 pl:Yasutora Sado pt:Yasutora Sado ru:Ясутора Садо fi:Yasutora Sado tr:Yasutora Sado uk:Ясутора Садо zh:茶渡泰虎